


when the night goes quiet and we're up in your room (and i kiss your tattoos)

by BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mentioned MacDalton, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: “Earth to Riles,” Desi’s voice said, breaking out of her thoughts. It was smooth like honey with just a little rasp on certain words, and her tone was teasing. “You still with me?”“What?” Riley blinked. She knelt between Desi’s legs, which were secured to Riley’s bedposts by coils of bondage rope. Her arms were tied in much the same way and she was totally naked, hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head and a towel spread under her body. Her hair was longer now than it was when they met, and Riley liked to tease her by tugging on her braid when they were at work. “Sorry, I just… got distracted.”Desi grinned at her. “Should I be jealous?”(AKA some DesRiley fluffy porn.)
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Kudos: 28





	when the night goes quiet and we're up in your room (and i kiss your tattoos)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I got an anonymous request for a fic where Riley "learns" some of Desi's tattoos in an intimate setting... and I liked the idea so much that I made it into a little oneshot instead of part of [the drabble dumpster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402949). This is basically just 1500 words of cute established relationship porn! I hope y'all like it! (And to answer your unasked question: yes, I looked a lot of pictures of Levy Tran from her modeling days for this fic and I'm not sorry about it.) Thank you to TellTaleClerk for the beta!!!
> 
> (Title is from "Queen Of The Night" by Hey Violet.)

Riley Davis had never liked tattoos until she met Desi Nguyen.

Well, that wasn’t strictly true: she didn’t have a problem with tattoos, being of the mind that people were entitled to do whatever they wanted with their bodies as long as they weren’t hurting anyone else. It was just that up until Desi joined the team most tattoos Riley had encountered were from ink pens in prison, and she didn’t associate seeing them with any good memories. And from a purely aesthetic point of view, she’d never thought tattoos were attractive.

But once Desi took off some of her carefully-constructed layers of clothing in front of Riley, she knew she was a goner. It wasn’t bad enough that Desi possessed the same tactical intelligence as Jack and the same dry wit as Mac, but she was also easily the most beautiful woman Riley had ever seen. Silky black hair, muscular arms and legs, and those eyes, knife-sharp one moment and soft the next, when she thought no one was looking.

And then there were the tattoos, of course. They ran up and down both arms and across her chest—Riley was ashamed to admit that her first thought when Desi removed her jacket and scarf was to wonder if they were _everywhere_. She was still dating Billy at the time, but once that ended a few months later, she worked up the nerve to ask Desi out and was floored when she said yes, since it had seemed like maybe she had a thing for Mac. That would’ve been unfortunate, since Mac and Jack had been dating for… a while by then, and even with the lack of contact Riley knew Mac would never give Jack up.

“Earth to Riles,” Desi’s voice said, breaking out of her thoughts. It was smooth like honey with just a little rasp on certain words, and her tone was teasing. “You still with me?”

“What?” Riley blinked. She knelt between Desi’s legs, which were secured to Riley’s bedposts by coils of bondage rope. Her arms were tied in much the same way and she was totally naked, hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head and a towel spread under her body. Her hair was longer now than it was when they met, and Riley liked to tease her by tugging on her braid when they were at work. “Sorry, I just… got distracted.”

Desi grinned at her. “Should I be jealous?”

Riley shook her head. “Nope, not at all.” She leaned down and kissed Desi on the mouth. “There’s nobody else I could be thinking about.” When she pulled back their noses brushed together, and Riley trailed her fingers down Desi’s side. “Now, where were we?”

“I think you wanted to get acquainted with my tattoos,” Desi said, shivering under Riley’s touch. It still amazed Riley that she had that effect on Desi. “Which was an idea I enthusiastically agreed to… and then you got me naked and tied me to your bed.”

“Right, how could I forget?” Riley settled down on top of Desi, wearing nothing but an old sleeping t-shirt that hit her at the knees. Her eyes caught on the script that adorned the skin just below Desi’s collarbone, and she ran her index finger along the letters. “‘There is a light that never goes out’,” she read, smiling a little. “I like that.”

“I want to say something witty right now, but it’s hard for me to think,” Desi admitted, pulling lightly at the restraints on her wrists when Riley’s mouth followed the path her finger had just laid down. She kissed at the butterflies that adorned the top of Desi’s left arm, then moved back toward the jade heart in the center of her chest. “ _Riley_.”

Riley blinked up at her, all faux innocence. “What?” She moved her hand to thumb over one of Desi’s nipples, already straining for attention. Her breast was tattooed as well, part of a bigger piece over her ribcage. “Is something wrong?”

“Fuck you,” was Desi’s eloquent response, but she wasn’t upset. If anything she might’ve been more turned on than Riley was. “Keep going.”

Hiding a smile, Riley did exactly that. Running her fingers over each section of ink she could reach, she shifted her attention to Desi’s other arm, kissing the cupcake tattooed there. Only once she heard Desi grunt in frustration did she take pity on her, flicking her nipple with her tongue before closing her lips around it and sucking. As Desi arched underneath her, gasping for breath, Riley’s hands moved over her sides and hips, cataloguing every dip and curve her body offered.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Riley said softly, kissing the robed zombie on her side next. “I’m sure you’ve been told that before, but…”

“Usually it doesn’t mean shit,” Desi finished, her lips twitching upward. It was so nice to be with someone who understood how shitty their jobs could be—who understood her job _at all_ , Riley amended—and as women, they had it even rougher more often than not. “I’m not a fan of being ogled even if I look damn good in a skintight dress.”

“Amen,” Riley murmured, kissing a path back up Desi’s body until she reached her mouth, licking over her lower lip and slipping her tongue inside. Her fingers moved lower, dragging across Desi’s hip before they reached her pussy, rubbing light circles against her clit. “What do you want, babe?”

“You,” Desi rasped out, hands twitching like she wanted to touch Riley and couldn’t. “Just you.” A pause. “And maybe the vibrator.”

Riley threw her head back and laughed, reaching for Desi’s nightstand drawer. They’d been living together for a while, but it was hard for Riley to stop differentiating their things. Possessions were so important both when she was a freelance hacker and in jail. She grabbed the rabbit vibrator and the lube, pouring some of the latter on her fingers and bringing them back down to Desi’s pussy. She was already slick so the extra lubrication only made it easier to slip two fingers inside her.

Desi jerked in the restraints, biting her lower lip and shuddering when Riley crooked her fingers and found her G-spot. Her muscles strained with tension and Riley took pity on her, pulling her fingers out and taking off the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She was promptly tackled to the bed and yelped in surprise, the sound muffled by Desi’s lips crashing down on hers, hands pushing under the hem of Riley’s t-shirt to get between her legs.

“Fuck, Dez,” Riley said when she broke away to breathe, moaning softly as Desi’s fingers rubbed circles into her clit before she slipped down Riley’s body and replaced them with her mouth. “Thought you wanted the— _oh_ —vibrator?”

Desi raised her head to grin wolfishly. “I lied.”

She proceeded to eat Riley out like it was their last night together, hands gripping her hips tightly enough to bruise as she alternated between sucking on her clit and exploring her with her tongue. At this point Desi knew exactly what she had to do to bring Riley off and worked her up to the edge once, twice, but didn’t let her fall over. Riley groaned and dug one hand into the sheets, the other one going to Desi’s hair, fingers lacing in the dark strands. Before she could beg—and there were _lots_ of times when Desi made her beg—Desi finally put pressure in just the right place and made Riley howl with ecstasy.

Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and as soon as she regained control of her muscles it was her turn to tackle Desi to the bed, straddling her thighs. She grabbed the vibe and the lube again, coating it thoroughly before bringing it down to tease at Desi’s cunt while Riley used her other hand to roll and pinch one of Desi’s nipples between her fingers. As soon as the vibrator was inside Desi she turned it on and thrusted it in and out rhythmically, knowing that Desi liked it rougher when she got close.

“Oh god, baby, _yes_ ,” Desi called out, clawing at Riley’s free arm, eyes closed and mouth open. She twitched and spasmed around the vibrator, coming a moment later when the rabbit ears pressed against her clit. Slick gushed out around the toy and once Riley pulled it out and turned it off, she ran her fingers through the mess and licked them clean, much to Desi’s shivering delight. “Shit, that’s hot.”

“ _You’re_ hot,” Riley countered, grabbing the towel and using it clean them off before tossing it on the floor. She laid down and snuggled up to Desi’s side, sighing contentedly when Desi put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “I thought I made that clear when I made out with your tattoos.”

Desi was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke again her voice was oddly vulnerable: “I’m… glad you like them. Not everyone does.”

Riley looked up at her and smiled, putting her hand over the jade heart. “Good thing I’m not everyone.”


End file.
